Could have been worse
by Snowleopard0
Summary: Danny should think more when he's he the ghost zone. Especially if he says the words I wish. Teleported to the Justice League HQ in space, Danny may have bitten off more than he can chew. What does Dan have to do with this? T for Dan's language...
1. Chapter 1

New fic...  
Danny gets teleported to the justice league, after a bad wish.

~~~  
After Vlad stole the infimap, again, Danny spent the good part of his afternoon hunting him down. Frostbite and the yetis were more than happy to get it back. They even threw a feast in Danny's honor. Danny decided to stay that one time, because his mom was an awful cook. After the feast, and right before Danny was about to go home, a little yeti girl approached him.  
"Mr. Phantom sir?" She shook in awe of her hero. Danny knelt beside her, and messed with her fur.  
"Call me Danny, what's your name?" Danny asked her.  
"Okay Mr. I mean Danny. My name is Jody. Umm Danny I have a question for you." She was still shaking. He lightly chuckled.  
"Alright that's fair enough." He smiled at her.  
"If you could go anywhere, where would you go?" She asked.  
"That's easy! I wish I could go to space." Danny grinned.  
"As you have wished it, so shall it be!" Desiree appeared, pretty much out of nowhere. Before Danny could even yell wait he was gone.  
~~~ Danny's POV~~~  
"Wait Desiree!" I yell. I look down to where the little yeti girl use to be. The snowy land where were stood was replaced with metal panels.  
"Who are you?" A very deep voice asked behind me. I rub the back of my neck.  
"Well... OH MY GOD I'M IN SPACE!" I yell. Smooth Fenton real smooth. I stand up, and book it toward the glass window separating me from the empty vacuum of space. "I'M AN ASTRONAUT! This is so cool!" I turn around and grin to the guy who asked me my name. He was bright green. Normally I would be freaking out that he was green, but who am I to judge? I'm half dead for Pete's sake. He glares down at me, his eyes glowing red. Okay time to run, I'm so not fighting an alien. I turn intangible and fly through him. I fly as fast as I can, watching behind me to make sure I'm not being followed. An alarm rings throughout the ship.  
"Intruder alert! White hair, green eyed, adolescent; Powers unknown. Use extreme caution, and use any force necessary." The alarm voice says, then repeats itself. Great just what I need, unnecessary force.  
"Stop!" A woman yells in front of me. She looks like she's wearing a swimsuit version of the American Flag. I halt in mid-air. "Surrender now, and I won't hurt you."  
"But I didn't do anything wrong. Not to be offensive ma'am, but I don't think you can beat me." A little needle sticks me in the neck. I pull it out quickly, and turn around to face a man wearing nothing but green. His bow was aimed straight at me. "Ow jeez!" I yell at him, and then I turn intangible and fly through a different wall. I start flying, just to smack into the hardest thing I've ever hit. I look up, and floating guy with a giant S on his chest looks down.  
"Well I for one, can." S dude says and tries to punch me. I roll out of the way just in time. In a blink of an eye he grabs my foot and throws me across the room. I hit the wall hard, and I can feel some broken ribs. "Surrender now." He walks towards me. I hold my chest, and weakly stand up. I let out a humorless laugh.  
"Does the S on your outfit stand for stupid?" I smirk at him. He growls and lungs for me. I gather up energy into an ectoblast, and shoot him right in the chest. He flies back a few feet, and I make my escape. Wow, intangibility has been way helpful today.  
I walk down the next metal encased hallway. I don't have enough energy to fly anymore. I need to rest for a few minutes so my ribs can heal. I make a small ice pack and gingerly press it on my ribs. I look around the hall, and no one was in sight. I sigh, and lean against the wall. I slide down, and let my healing powers soothe the tender rib. I close my eyes and smile as the pain slowly goes away.  
"Why didn't you surrender?" Another man asks. I jump up in surprise. He was wearing a cape, and a mask with funny little horns sticking up from it. He was standing in front of me, and for some reason I felt really comfortable around him. He radiated a white aura, as a ghost I can sense this type of thing. He has the same type of aura I have.  
"Where am I?" I shift, and feel the last rib heal.  
"I'm asking the questions here. Why didn't you surrender?" He presses.  
"Because, you guys wouldn't listen to me." I whisper, whatever was in that needle was starting to take effect.  
"Why do you think that?" His look softens a bit.  
"Because I'm dead, and I have nothing to lose. Are you guys aliens? Aliens who dress in funny outfits." I ask in all seriousness. Horn dude didn't look very amused.  
"Some of us are aliens, but this is the watch tower for the Justice League. We are heroes." He said.  
"Heroes, and they accept you? That's cool, in my town I was the only hero... I'm going to sleep now. Make sure they don't cut me open, I'm trusting you." I close my eyes and fall into his arms.

"Heroes, and they accept you? That's cool, in my town I was the only hero... I'm going to sleep now. Make sure they don't cut me open, I'm trusting you." The teenager says before he falls into Batman's arms.  
"I got him." Batman says into his mic. He picks up the incredibly light child, and walks toward the operations center. When he got there, the room was filled with worried heroes. The room immediately silenced itself when Batman opened the doors.  
"What are we going to do with him?" Stargirl asked as she twirled her staff around.  
"I say we put him into a prison cell." Superman suggests. People start to nod in agreement.  
"He will just fly through the wall. No we should put him in the medical ward." Green Arrow says. "I heard Superman threw him into a wall pretty hard, and he's just a kid."  
"I have reason to believe that this kid is being hunted down by someone. He mentioned that he was dead, so that means whoever is after him will kill him." Batman states. Everyone quietly mumbles to themselves. "The question is why. Why is this kid wanted dead?" Phantom starts to wiggle conscious.  
"No way that is suppose to knock him out for at least 3 hours."  
"He must have healing powers, for them it lasts more like 4 minutes."  
"That was like maybe a minute and a half."  
"More like 1 minute 32.9 seconds." A new voice spoke up. A swirling blue portal opened and out floated Clockwork. Everyone but Batman and Danny were frozen. Batman grabbed a batarang and aimed it at the blue ghost.  
"How many times have I said to call me Danny?" The sleepy boy wiggled against Batman. He let Danny go and Danny wobbly stood up.  
"82 times, and counting. Daniel I have bad news, Dan is free." Clockwork said. Unknowing to Danny, but completely obvious to Batman. Clockwork secretly restarted time so everyone was watching him for his response.  
"HE'S WHAT?! You let the most dangerous killer escape! Do you know what he will do to my family and friends? Oh my god he's going to kill Danielle too! Take me back, I have to stop him."  
"D-"  
"I have to go now Clockwork. He's probably still weak from being in the thermos."  
"Danny-"  
"I need Fenton gear; Ghost Gauntlets, Specter deflector, and a new thermos. If you can find Dani maybe she can help me take him down."  
"Danny-"  
"Was I always this annoying?" Dan comes out of the portal and stands next to Clockwork. Danny's hands flicker to life with green.  
"Danny he's here to help with a very bad guy about to attack"  
"Yeah and I am looking at a very bad guy about to attack." Danny growled and charged at Dan. Danny flipped and tried to kick Dan in the head. (Think the episode from mystery meat.) Dan smirked and caught Danny's foot midair. Danny grinned and spun his other foot around filled with ectoenergy and blindsided Dan. Dan stumbled back, and let Danny go.  
"Oh that's it, no more Mr. Nice Phantom." Dan growled and charged at Danny. Dan was fast and punched Danny in the jaw. It force sent Danny up, before being kicked down again.  
"Mr. Nice Phantom my ass. You are nothing but a murderer!"  
"Oh and you're Mr. Perfect! You had no idea what I went through. They were my family too Danny! Don't you ever forget that! You got them back, and I didn't." Dan yelled and threw one more punch at Danny. Danny caught it midair, he looked up at Dan with a sad look in his eye.  
"I forgive you, you deserve a second chance." He said. "But I still don't like you."  
"Good, that makes this easier." Before Danny could even ask Dan knocked Danny out. "We're even now."  
"Dan was that necessary?" Clockwork glared.  
"Yep~" Dan popped the p. "Okay bitches, I haven't done this whole hero thing in about 11 years. But you guys have a problem, and this sexy beast is going to help you take it down."  
"Why should we trust you? According to the kid you're a murderer." Green Arrow spoke up.  
"Not technically, because he never became me. Well not unless his parents, sister, girlfriend, best friend, and sister died in an explosion. Then he went to live with an evil fruitloop who experimented on him, causing him to become... Well me. Ain't that right Stopwatch?" Dan turned around and Clockwork was missing. "Why that no good meddling old fart!" Dan sighed and looked at the league of heroes. Then he looked at Danny. "Why'd I agree to this?"

Okay so I know it starts with the Justice League, but I swear it will merge with young justice. I made Dan Danny's guardian because I didn't want to make an oc. Plus he will add some humor and torment Danny :D. As always favorite, follow, and review.


	2. Chapter 2

"You will always become me Danny. You can't run from your future." Dan laughed, and threw an ectobeam at me. I jumped out of the way, but the beam hit my foot. I cried out in pain, and fell helplessly towards the ground. I land harshly on my shoulder, and the pain ripples throughout me. Dan lands in front of me, and grins wickedly. I can't move, I could only watch as he raises his fist full of green energy. I couldn't bring myself to look away as his fist quickly inched toward my face. Surprisingly his hand turned into water, and my face was soaked.  
"Gahhh!" I yell and bolt up.  
"Morning sleeping beauty! Did you like my commentary? You will always become me. Spooky huh?" Dan smirked at me, and I growled. "Right, you're grumpy in the mornings, opps." He shrugged, but I knew that he knew that I would get my revenge.  
"Why are you here?" I growl at him.  
"Because I volunteered to do the honors. Plus while you were out the Bat dude interviewed me. You're next, and I didn't talk about your secrets or anything. But I did say you have a crush on Sam, but that was obvious." He flops on the bed, and successfully kicks me off.  
"Me... I don't have a crush on Sam." I rub the back of my neck.  
"Whatever, but the bat dude wants you." He floats on his back with a big smirk.  
"You're an ass." I say, and turn intangible to get the water off me. I grumble and run a hand through my hair.  
"I know you are, but what am I?" He mocks. I roll my eyes, and ignore him. "Ignoring me won't work." He tugs on my sleeve.  
"Cut it out Dan." I shove him away, and run out the door. I walk in silence down the hall. Everyone nearby stops and stares at me. "It's like I'm back in high school." I groan and cover my face. And realization hits me like a train. I forgot to ask Dan where Bat dude guy is. I see a guy wearing all green with a bow and arrow. I remember him as the guy who poisoned me. He was talking to this blonde girl. I wait for him to stop talking, but he doesn't seem to notice me.  
"Um, excuse me." I say. He turns around, and jumps when he sees me. They both get defensive, and I put my hands up. "Dan told me that someone was going to talk to me. Ummm Bat dude, Bat guy, or something. But I forgot to ask where I was going." I rub the back of my neck.  
"There should have been someone to guide you. How did you leave your cell anyway?" He asks with his arms crossed.  
"The door was wide open, I didn't know I was in a cell. Plus I didn't know I had a guide either. Must have been the invisible man." I smile. Then add quietly to myself. "Or Inviso-bill."  
"Who was Inviso-bill?" Someone says being me. I jump with a small squeal , and spin around facing the S dude again. I am a dwarf next to him.  
"My town called me that, before they knew my name was Phantom. I really needed a publicist." I explain. "Are you the Bat guy Dan was talking about?" I fiddle with my thumbs. He looks completely shocked. The guy in green laughs and puts his arm around my shoulders.  
"Oh kid you're going to be eaten alive." He says while laughing. I stare at him with a horrified look. He laughs harder and pats my back. "You should see the look on your face."  
"I am Superman, and I will guide you to the meeting room." He glares down at me.  
"Oh that's what the S stands for." I smirk at him. He glares harder, and I laugh. "Come on, I was teasing." He doesn't say anything, and he turns around and starts walking. I follow him, and try to keep up.  
"Good luck kid!" Green guy yells after me. I turn around and wave. I follow him all the way to meeting area. There was American flag swimsuit lady, Green alien dude, Red lightning bolt guy, guy with horns, and green suited guy were all there. Superman gestured to a chair across from the giant c shaped table. He went over and sat next to the horn dude. I felt awkward.  
"Dan just said I would talk to the bat guy. I wasn't prepared for a group." I fiddle with my thumbs. They didn't seem to care.  
"Let's begin, what exactly are you." The horned guy said. I gulp and answer.

Well one hour later I pretty much explained I was a ghost hero. They asked about my powers, and I described them as ghostly, which was true. But it was more like I didn't want them to use it against me. We talked about my wins, and losses. Then about Dan, and my family. Which I completely avoided, I said something about how the dead shouldn't talk about who they were. They bought it quickly, but I am not so sure about Batman. Hey, I figured out his name. In fact I figured out all their names.  
"Hey kid!" Someone yelled after me. I had just left those guys! What do they want now? I turn around and I face the green archer. I smile at him.  
"Hey... Ummm..." I search my mind for his name.  
"Green Arrow." He fills in.  
"Hey Green Arrow, what's up." I smile.  
"Do you want to go with me and my partner to take down someone?" He asks. I was silent for a moment, and looked around.  
"Please!" I whisper, and nod.  
"Great! Grab Dan, and I will meet you at ops center." I nod, and take off flying towards the room. I come to a sliding stop at the door.  
"Dan! Co-" I make out before a pillow smacks into my face. "Dan." I growl. He rolls over, and continues to sleep. I throw the pillow back at his head. Some people spied on us, great an audience.  
"Go away!" He yells, with a bit of a ghostly wail. I try to keep my footing, but I am pushed out. I smack into the opposite wall, and out of the room.  
"Fine!" I yell and slam the door. I go back to Green Arrow alone.  
"Dan doesn't like waking up I see." Green Arrow says before I could say anything.  
"Gets that from me." I smile. GA laughs a little.  
"My partner is already in Star City, where an ice based villain is attacking a bridge. We will meet him at a rendezvous, then go to take down Jr. After this do you mind if we go to the Hall of Justice with my partner? It's kind of a big deal to him." He asks, and I smile at him.  
"No biggie, I am just glad Dan won't be bugging me." I say, and I feel something staring at me. I turn around and everyone in the room is looking at me. I roll my eyes. "Haven't you guys seen a dead kid before? Take a picture, it will last longer."  
Someone pulled out a phone and clicked a photo of me. I cross my arms, and look as grumpy as possible. Green Arrow laughs, and pats my back. He straps a bracelet onto my wrist. I look at him, and tug at it.  
"Sorry, but you have to wear it. I'm not really sure why Batman agreed to letting me take you." He shrugs, and presses a big green button. A bright light flashed in the distance.  
"Alright just go through the portal, and away we go." Green Arrow smiled.  
Do I have to go into that?" I ask, remembering the last portal that looked like that. He nods, bummer. I shiver, but suck it up. Nobody likes a scaredy ghost. I approach the swirly pit.  
"Recognized, Phantom 167 T (My story, my number, and the T stands for temporary.)" I walk in, but instead of feeling as my molecules being torn apart it feels smooth. Like water pouring over your skin. I find myself in a weaponry like room. A guy with the same outfit as GA, except his was red, grabbed me. He held a knife to my throat, and closed my eyes.  
"Who are you? Where is Green Arrow?" Red guy yelled.  
"Behind you." Green Arrow tapped his shoulder. Red guy lowered his knife, and glared at me. "Speedy, meet Phantom. He is going with us to take down Jr."  
"He better not get in the way. Today is the day." Speedy glared at me.  
"Today is Thursday, well at least where I come from." I try to lighten the mood. He shoots me down with a fierce glare. "Well okay then..."  
~~~ skippers  
Jr. made a ramp of ice, causing a car to fly off of it. Before the car could wreck I swoop in, and catch it. I set it down, and make my rounds with the cars. Other cars tried avoiding the ice, and crashed into each other. I would flip any turned over car, and try to get them away from danger.  
"Finally, I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here." Jr said, and threw a ice missile towards the archers. He's doing this for attention? He really needs a lonely guy cat. Only a few seconds later did I hear a sickening smack. I go over, and Green Arrow and Speedy were standing over him.  
"Looked like the kid had a glass jaw." Green Arrow observed him. "Nice job with the cars Phantom." I rub the back of my neck and smile.  
"Yeah yeah yeah, can we go now!" Speedy glared at us.  
"Yep, I hope you don't mind Phantom." He looks over at me.  
"Call me Danny. I am just glad to get away from Dan." I say, and GA laughs.  
~~~ At the hall of justice.  
We rolled up to the Hall Of Justice. Green Arrow explained why to me why we were at the HOJ. Speedy ran up toward some kids. I stayed behind with GA, and the other guys.  
"Phantom, what are you doing here?" Batman asks, and glares at GA. The kids turn around and stare at us.  
"You told me I could bring him to take down Jr." Green Arrow sounds equally confused.  
"I don't remember telling you that." Batman glared at both of us.  
"Does it really matter? He's a good kid, and if he decides to do something they can take care of it." Flash interrupts and waves over to the kids. They are staring at me like I am some villain they could take down, especially Speedy.  
"We will talk about this later Phantom." Batman glares down at me, then starts walking with the other heroes.  
"So you snuck me out?" I ask GA.  
"No, Batman told me I could. I should have taken it as a sign, because that was way out of character." He whispers back. Then it hits me, Dan overshadowed him! I chuckle a bit, and keep walking.  
"What's so funny?" Aquaman stood next to GA and me.  
"I will tell you when you push me back to your space thingy." I wink at him. He growls, and walks away.  
"You have balls kid." GA laughs, and we walk on a red carpet. Well I float, but whatever. Photographers shot pictures. Tourists and paparazzi, this is uncomfortable. I decide to go invisible.  
"Where did that kid go?"  
"Who cares! Look it's the sidekicks!" ect paparazzi were yelling out. I never really liked them that much. We enter the building and I drop my invisible act. There were statues of the superheroes that interviewed/interrogated me. Is that how they see themselves? Larger than life, like gods.  
"Phantom stay here, we won't be gone long." GA says. I nod, but I never liked following orders. Giant doors open and MH (Martian man hunter) and RT (red tornado) step out.  
"Aqualad, Robin, Speedy, Kid flash welcome to the Hall of Justice." They all stepped in. The second the door shut a crowd encircled me.  
"Are you a replacement sidekick?  
Are you an archer like GA?  
Do you have powers?" They all asked.  
"Please I need space!" I yelled my ghostly wail made it louder, but not force of it. They all stepped back a bit. "Thank you. My name is Danny Phantom, and I am just a tourist too." I smirk as they look saddened by the news. I go over to the big doors that say Authorized Personal only. Well I am not technically a person, so this doesn't apply to me. I turn invisible and intangible and fly into a library looking place.  
"Guess they were right about you three, you aren't ready." Speedy said as he walked past me. Aw what did I miss? Superman pops up on a giant TV.  
"There has been an explosion at project Cadmus, and Phantom has gone missing." Batman and the others glare at GA.  
"Phantom is here, and you guys really need to give that kid a break. I kind of like him, he's gutsy." Flash said. I smile, and watch. Should I turn visible?  
"He's okay, " Batman turned back to the screen. "I am a little suspicious of him. Like there is something he is not telling us, but it doesn't matter. I am very suspicious of Cadmus. This might be the perfect opportunity to investigate." Another person popped up on the screen. (I am not exactly sure what he said.)  
"Zantara to Justice League, the (insert villain name here) is using the amulet of (name here.) to block out the sun. I am requesting the full league's assistance." The magician looking guy says.  
"Superman?" Batman turns to Superman.  
"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control." Superman clicked out with magician dude.  
"Then Cadmus can wait. All Justice Leaguers rendezvous at Zantara's location." Batman turned to the kids. "Stay put."  
"But why?" Yellow kid says.  
"You aren't trained." Flash says, and looks at them.  
"Since when?!" Traffic light yelled. Who dresses that kid anyway?  
"You're not trained for this team." Flash said. Well that was cold.  
"There will be other missions, when you're ready." Aquaman said.  
"But for now, stay put." Batman turned away. They all went into the other room, leaving all the kids here.  
"When we're ready? How are we supposed to be ready when they treat us like sidekicks?" Yellow kid raises his arms in frustration.  
"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me." Gill face said. I couldn't suppress a snort.  
"What was that?" Traffic light asked, but the other's ignored him.  
"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!" Yellow kid yells. I try not to laugh, but a little giggle escapes.  
"Don't you guys hear that?" Traffic light brings up. Luckily they don't seem to notice what he is saying.  
"What else are they telling us?" Gill face says.  
"I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Traffic light looks away. They all look in directions. I lower myself, to hear better.  
"What is project Cadmus?" Gill face says after a bit.  
"I don't know, but I can find out." Traffic light smirks evilly. Reminds me of Tucker, and I let out a small laugh. "Okay seriously who is laughing? Kid it's not funny!"  
"It wasn't me!" He yells and looks at gill face. Gill shakes his head no.  
"Okay show yourself." Traffic light growls, grabbing a weapon from his belt.  
"Okay okay Jeesh! I was just curious." I turn visible, and rub the back of my neck. "I am not very good at being sneaky."  
"Who are you?" Gill face asks.  
"Phantom, but you can call me Danny." I wave and smile.  
"You're the guy Batman was talking about? He said you were a ghost." Traffic light crosses his arms.  
"Ghosts don't exist, Robin." Yellow kid says. I take back thinking he was cool. So traffic light's name must be Robin.  
"According to Batman they do, and how can you be so sure?" Robin glared at YK.  
"Scientifically impossible." YK crosses his arms. Robin glared, but turned to the computer.  
"Well actually I am post human consciousness that bound itself to ectoplasmic energy. At least that's what my mom said anyway." I float on my back. "Ghosts are totally real. If not, I would be put out of a job."  
"What are you? Some sort of Ghost Buster?" YK says and Robin laughs.  
"What's a ghost buster?" I ask, and continue to float on my back. I let my head fall backwards and look at them upside-down.  
"You're kidding right?" YK sounds shocked.  
"Nope," I pop the p.  
"I did it." Robin smiled hugely. "Cadmus Lab, a genetics lab in DC. That's all there is. But if Batman is suspicious, then we should investigate."  
"Solve their case before they do." I smile.  
"It would be poetic justice." Gill face said.  
"And they are all about Justice." Robin smirks.  
"But they said stay put." Gill face's shoulders drooped.  
"For the blocking out the sun mission, not this." Robin argued.  
"Wait are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going I am going." YK grinned at Gill face.  
"I want to go pretty please with black frosting and those little gummy bats!" I beg them. They all look at me funny, but I don't really care. I am sick of this place already, and it's nice to see people my age.  
"I don't know..." Robin said.  
"If you don't take me I can ruin this for you faster than Flash can blink." I smirk.  
"Fine you can go." YK didn't look happy.  
"Just like that, we're a team on a mission?" GF asked.  
"We didn't come here for a play date." Robin smirked.  
"Great... Now what do I call you guys?" I ask grinning.

Ehhh continue later... Lazy now. Also I did this whole chapter from memory of the first episode. IT MAY BE WRONG DIALOG! Well favorite, follow, and review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Help! Get us down from here!" Two men yelled from inside the burning laboratory. Firefighters sprayed the flames, and were successfully diminishing part of the fire.  
"Stay put, we will get you-" A blast from inside the building interrupted the chief. The two men were thrown from the building. For a moment all hope in saving the men was depleted, before Kid Flash ran up the side of the 2-story building and caught them. He threw them up onto the roof, before losing his grip on the wall. He slipped down and caught himself on a window.  
"It's what's his name, Flash boy!" One of the fighters yelled. I held back a snicker.  
"It's Kid Flash!" He yelled down to the men. My ghostly hearing picked up on him saying something like, "Why is that so hard?"  
"Always so smooth." Robin grinned.  
"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad asked and looked at me. "We need a plan..." He turned back to Robin, and he was missing. "Robin?" Aqualad looked around. A childlike laughter filled the space ominously. I turn to see Robin helping Kid Flash into the room. I shrug and fly off to help the scientists. After picking them up, another explosion rattled the building. I lost my grip on one of the scientists. I dove quickly trying to catch up to him. Aqualad made a platform of water and caught him before I could. I let a relieved sigh, and set the other guy down.  
"Thanks." I say, and he gives me a curt nod. How should I feel about that? Oh well. I take off and head toward the window that Robin and KF were in. Aqualad was right behind me.  
"Thanks for the help." AL glared at the two.  
"Hey you guys handled it." Robin said as he typed. "Besides we are here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?" I snorted, and AL rolled his eyes. He walked out of the room, and a second later there was a ding of an elevator. Kid Flash and Robin stopped what they were doing.  
"There was something in..." AL stared directly at the elevator.  
"Shouldn't all elevators be locked down?" KF asked, and Robin pushed the down button. Nothing happened.  
"This is wrong." He said and pulled out his computer. "This is a high speed elevator, it doesn't belong on a two story building."  
KF and I look at each other and shrug.  
"Well neither does the thing I saw." AL ripped open the elevator doors. We all peer down the deep hole.  
"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin said, and used his grappling hook pistol to catch the ceiling. He jumped straight down. Aqualad and Kid Flash shared a look before grabbing onto the rope. I peered over and jumped down. I cross my legs, and lower myself at their speeds. Robin suddenly stops at Sub-level 26.  
"I'm out of my rope." He says kind of shocked. I fly over and perch myself next to him. He types on his computer. "By passing security, and bingo." Aqualad rips the doors open. "Welcome to project CADMUS." KF grins and takes off running.  
"Wait!" AL and I yell, and run after KF. Giant elephant looking things nearly crush his when he slips. Kid Flash rolls out of the way, just in time.  
"Are those normal around here? These are way cuter that the ghost animals I have to deal with." I ask and look at Robin. He gives me a weird look. "What? I am not from around here."  
"Where are you from then?" Robin asked, and started running the opposite direction of the traffic.  
"Amity Park, Illinois. Ghost capitol of the world." I follow them.  
"Ghosts don't exist. Also I have never heard of Amity Park." KF barked back.  
"Well I have never heard of Star City or Gotham until yesterday." I snap. "And if you don't think ghosts exist, then too bad for you."  
I turn my legs into a tail.  
"What happened to your legs?" AL asked and pointed.  
"It's more aerodynamic, so yeah..." I shrug and fly ahead. I see a giant door, and wait for them to catch up.  
"If you're a ghost, then you died right?" Robin asked.  
"Well... That's complicated. Some ghosts like Clockwork are made from an idea and were never alive. Some are created like Box Lunch, daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch lady. Then there are ones who died and have an obsession that binds them to Earth."  
"Which are you?" Kid asks.  
"I died and came back." I look forward, and Kid drops the subject. "I could phase us through the door, but I don't know if there are security systems."  
"I already shut off all security." Robin said and closed his computer. I grab their hands and phase them through the door.  
"I feel all tingly." Kid complained.  
"Why does everyone say that?" I grumble.  
"Woah..." Robin and Aqualad said in unison. I follow their gaze, and these giant lightning bugs were there.  
"I am officially whelmed." Robin said and stepped in further.  
"This is how they hide from the world! Real CADMUS isn't even on the grid. It generates its own power with these... things." KF pointed at the bug. "Must be what they are breed for."  
"Of course, the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing the teeth of dragons teeth into the Earth." AL explained. I gave him a look, which didn't go unnoticed.  
"This CADMUS creates new life too. Let's find out why." Robin connects his computer into the main system. I look over at the bug things. They look so sad, and I could just feel Sam yelling at me. She would tell me that I was being cruel for not letting them out. Oh is Robin talking? I hate when I do that.  
"Wait there is something else. Project Kr. The file is triple encrypted I can't..." Robin starts.  
"Don't move!" Someone interrupts him. A bunch of monkey things jump. "Wait Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" He wore a golden bucket for a hat.  
"At least he got your name right." Robin smirks.  
"I know you, Guardian, a hero." AL says.  
"I do my best." Bucket head grins.  
"Then what are you doing here?" Kid yells at him.  
"I think that's my question boys. I am chief of security. You're trespassing, but I believe we can call the Justice league to figure this out." Bucket smirks.  
"You think the League will approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid growls at him.  
"What? What are you... What have I..."

Let's end this here for now. I know it's short... As always favorite, follow, and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

"Take them down hard. Show no mercy." Guardian sent the genomorphs after us. Robin threw down a smoke bomb and grappled his way out of the fight. I ducked as one monkey thing clawed at my face. Kid Flash zoomed past me in a flying kick. I turn my head to see Aqualad being mowed over by Guardian. I send a weak ectoblast to knock over the bucket head. Aqualad looks up at me surprised, and I give a small nod. I start flying toward where Robin left. We all race toward Robin who is hacking into a elevator computer. The genomorphs are right on our tails.  
"Way to be a team player Rob!" Kid yelled at him.  
"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin frowned as the doors didn't open.  
I throw up a shield, and the genomorphs try to break it down.  
"Phantom what are you doing?" Aqualad asked.  
"Buying you some time." I yell over my shoulder, and the genomorphs pushed against the shield. I struggle to keep it up. Kid grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into the elevator. Just as a genomorph was about to jump in, the elevator doors slammed shut. The elevator started to go down.  
"We're going down? Dude, out is up!" Kid waved his hands wildly.  
"Project Kr is down." Robin explained.  
"Guys this is getting out of hand." I said, and give them a worried look.  
"Phantom is right." Aqualad said, and them the elevator opened.  
"Well, we are already here." Kid shrugged and zoomed out. The walls were bright red. Reminds me of being in a giant red nose. There are two giant tunnels.  
"Which way?" Aqualad asked Robin.  
"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallways two?" Robin points down the two tunnels.  
"Halt!" A standing alien creature thing... yells at us. His horns glow bright red, and boxes fly toward us. (I know they're barrels, I'm about to make a joke.) We take off running down one of the hallways. The boxes explode, and I stumble a bit.  
"He's a lot scarier than the Box Ghost." I say, and fly after Kid Flash. He manages to stuff a cylinder in between the closing doors.  
"Hurry!" He yells and we run in. Aqualad kicks the holder out of the way.  
"I disabled the doorway. We're safe." Robin says, and closes his program.  
"We're trapped." I state, and Aqualad nods with me.  
"Guys, you might want to see this." Kid Flash pushes a button and a light shines on the pod in the center. There laid a teenage version of Superman.  
"Great, another Superman to hate me." I roll my eyes. Kid walked up the pod.  
"Big K little R, atomic symbol for krypton." Kid said and turned toward us. "Clone?"  
"Robin, hack." Aqualad demanded and Robin jumped back into reality.  
"Oh, right, right." He started typing onto the computer quickly. "Weapon designation Superboy. A clone force grown in just 16 weeks!" Robin exclaimed. "From DNA acquired from Superman."  
"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected.  
"No way the big man knows about this." Kid adds quickly.  
"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin reads off the screen on his arm.  
"And these things?" I point at the little perched things.  
"Genomorph gnomes telepathic. Force feeding him an education." Robin states, and Kid looks over at me.  
"And we can guess what else. They are making a slave out of Superman's son." Kid looks around at the group.  
"Now we contact the League." They all pressed buttons on their suits. They all looked worried, and it didn't work.  
"We're in too deep, literally." Kid said, and I looked over at Superboy. I wonder if this is how Danielle felt. Like a slave, and not really her own person.  
"This is wrong." I say taking a step closer toward Superboy.  
"We can't leave him like this." Robin sympathized with him.  
"Set him free." Aqualad asked Robin. Robin started typing, and the doors slowly opened. Superboy clenched his fists, and tackled Aqualad. He threw a few punches before we managed to get a hold of his arms.  
"Woah hang on supey!"  
"We're on your side!" Kid and Robin say together. He got out of Kid's grip and sent him hurtling into the wall. Kid groaned and passed out.  
"I didn't want to do this!" Robin yelled and gassed him. Aqualad kicked him away. Robin sent a tazer at him, and Superboy grabbed it. He pulled Robin toward him and threw him on the ground. He stepped on his chest and I heard one of Robin's ribs crack. I sent a ectoblast at him, and it sent him flying into the table.  
"We are trying to help you!" I yell and before I can react he grabs me by my throat. I gasp for air as he squeezes my neck, and that's when everything went black.  
~~~ Room area place...  
"Time's running short. You must awaken. You must awaken now!" A voice yelled, and I woke up immediately. I look down and notice I'm still in my ghost form. I give a sigh of relief, and look around the room. Then I realized I was strapped into cloning pod. Superboy was staring up at us.  
"W-What do you want? Quit staring it's creeping me out!" Kid yells at him.  
"Kid shut up!" I yell and glare over at him.  
"Let's not piss off the guy who can fry us with a look." Robin said politer.  
"We only sought to help you." Aqualad said calmly.  
"We free you, and you turn on us. How's that for gratitude?" Kid growled.  
"Kid shut it. He didn't really have control of his actions." I roll my eyes at him.  
"What if I wasn't?" Superboy asked.  
"He can talk?" Kid asked and I phased my hand out of the holder to face palm.  
"Yes he can." Superboy glared up at us.  
"It's not like I called him an it." Kid defended himself.  
"Well no duh he can talk. Those things gave him an education remember." I say sarcastically. Kid glares over at me.  
"I'm getting tired of your sass." He grumbles to himself.  
"They taught me much. I can read, write, and I know the names of things." Superboy says.  
"But have you seen them? Have they ever let you see the sky?" Robin asks.  
"Images are implanted in my mind, but no. I have not seen them." He looks at the ground.  
"Do you know what you are, who you are?" Aqualad asks. Superboy stands up a bit taller.  
"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone from the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him if he were to turn from the light." Superboy answered.  
"To be like Superman is a worthy honor, but like Superman you deserve your own life. Beyond that solar suit, beyond CADMUS." Aqualad reasoned.  
"I live because of CADMUS, it is my home!" He yelled at us.  
"Your home is a test tube." Robin stated, and we all nod in agreement. "We can show you the sun."  
"Pretty sure it's past midnight." I state.  
"We can show you the moon though." Kid finished for me.  
"We can introduce you to Superman." Aqualad tried.  
"No, they can't. They will otherwise occupied." A man in a lab coat came into the room, followed by two people. I recognized one as Guardian. "Activate the cloning process."  
"Pass, the Bat cave is crowded enough." Robin joked.  
"I already have a clone, wouldn't want to make her jealous." I smirk. I knew I could have easily gotten us out of here, but I didn't want to get caught. Nor did I want to leave them behind.  
"And get the weapon back in its pod!" Lab coat guy yelled.  
"Hey! How come he gets to call supey an it." Kid complained.  
Guardian approached him, and laid his hand on his shoulder.  
"Help us." Aqualad gave one last plea. Superboy shrugged Guardian away.  
"Oh don't start thinking now." Lab coat's gnome thing jumped on Superboy's shoulder. "You're not a real boy you're a weapon. And you belong to me! Well to CADMUS, same thing. Now get back to your pod." With that Superboy turned around and started walking away. These things came out of the pods, and jabbed themselves into me. Suddenly I was being electrocuted. Ectoplasm and electricity never mix well, it cause us to lose stability. It could have been minutes to hours, but eventually Superboy busted through the door. The electricity turned off, and I phased weakly through. My hand were already starting to melt.  
"Ewww I'm destabilizing." I weakly stand up, and shake it off. Robin jumped out of his pod.  
"Batman would have my head for taking so long." He rubbed his wrist.  
"Seriously that's what your worried about? The whole league will have our heads after tonight!" Kid Flash yelled.  
"Are you here to help us, of fry us?" I ask, and slowly regain my strength. He stared at me for a bit.  
"Well I don't seem to have heat vision, so helping you seems to be my only option." He smirked at me. "You get Aqualad, I've got kid mouth." Robin said, and climbed up to him.  
"Don't give me orders." Superboy yelled, and ripped off Aqualad's cuffs.  
"Thank you." Aqualad says, and Superboy just nods. We all take off running.  
"You will never get out of here! I will have you all back in pods by morning!" Lab coat yells at us. I send a huge ectoblast at the pods, and the whole thing explodes in green fire.  
"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin says while running.  
"What's with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid asks him. I chase after Aqualad and Superboy, and I notice the walls glowing red. Genomorphs block our exit, and monkey things come out of the walls.  
"Ewww that's nastier than an booger Spectra." I cringe, and the team looks at me strange. I take off flying, dodging swings from the giant trolls as smoothly as I can. Robin, Kid, and Aqualad follow behind me. Superboy is trying to  
fight off all the trolls by himself.  
"Superboy! Our goal is to escape, not bury ourselves here!" Aqualad yelled.  
"You want escape?!" Superboy yelled and threw a genomorph causing them all to crash into it. We run over to the elevator, and Aqualad tears it open. Superboy grabs onto Aqualad and jumps, but slowly he descends back down.  
"I'm falling." He asks somewhat confused. I grabbed onto him and set him on the Sublevel 15 edge. "I don't understand. Superman can fly, why can't I?"  
"Dunno, but you can still leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still really cool." Kid pips up.  
"Guys this is going to have to be our exit!" Robin yells and an elevator quickly zooms down at us. I blast the door open, and we all tumble inside. Genomorphs were waiting for us at the door. We turn down the first hallway we saw.  
"Turn left!" Superboy yelled, and we turned down the hallway. "Left!" We complied, and followed his directions. "Right!" And we turned into a dead end.  
"Great directions supey! Are you trying to get us repodded?" Kid yelled at him.  
"No I don't understand." He apologized.  
"Don't apologize, this is perfect!" Robin exclaimed. "Get into the vent!" I took off the vent door, and helped them inside. I went intangible, so they could crawl through me.  
"I swear if anyone farts in here I will blast you." I threatened, and everyone laughed.  
"At this rate we will never get out." Kid complained.  
"Shh do you guys hear that?" Superboy asked, and I heard little scampering. I nodded, and we crawled faster. Robin kicked open a vent and we climbed out.  
"I hacked the motion sensors." He grinned.  
"Sweet!" Kid and I say at the same time.  
"But there is still plenty of room between us and out." Robin reminded us.  
"Yeah but I go room to move!" Kid put on his goggles, and darted up the emergency stairs. He knocked out some genomorphs coming our way.  
"Behind us!" Robin yelled, and Superboy knocked down the stairs. We kept running, and we made it to sublevel one. "Almost there!" Robin yelled, but the doors closed and Kid crashed right into it.  
"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad pointed out the obvious.  
"Thanks my head hadn't noticed." Kid quipped. Superboy punched at the wall, and tried to tear it open. Robin tried to hack it, but genomorph rounded the corner. He kicked open a door and darted inside.  
"This way!" We followed him, and were surrounded by genomorphs. We got into battle positions, but something broke past my mental barrier and knocked me out.

So someone asked me who I was going to send to fight the team. If you want to find out PM me and I will tell you, if not keep reading. Thank you to all those people who reviewed. Except for that one guest, he's an asshole. Fuck you too Guest, you know who you are. Sorry it took me so long, but I couldn't figure out when to add Danny. I didn't want to overdo it. You know what I mean? Also next chapter more of Dan! Because everyone loves Dan.


End file.
